Through The Woods (Doll Line)
Through The Woods is a Ever After High doll line that features the characters in hiking clothes. The line consists of four dolls; Ashlynn Ella, Blondie Lockes, C.A. Cupid & Poppy O'Hair, who were all released December 2014. Each doll comes with a lantern and an additional item. No other characters have outfit designs for Through The Woods and no more dolls have been announced for this line. Fiction All the outfits in this line are featured in the webisodes Through The Woods, Baking and Entering, Date Night, Bog Bash and Faybelle's Choice. In the webisodes, the girls get invited to the Blue Moon Forest Fest and have to hike through the woods to get there. Ashlynn Ella Ashlynn Ella Through the Woods Doll.png Boxed Ashlynn Ella Through the Woods Doll.png ashlynn-ella-through-the-woods-doll-purse-874x1024.jpg ashlynn-ella-through-the-woods-doll-shoes-783x1024.jpg ashlynn-ella-through-the-woods-doll-face-1024x883.jpg Line: Through the Woods. Released Date: December 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Her hair is parted right and combed down. She has turquoise and green eyeshadow and pink lips. Clothes: Kneehigh, transluscent turquoise boots with rose and vines pattern and open toes. Turquoise dress with black and pink forest pattern and square hem. The dress has pink, puffy, short tulle sleeves. She has a pink riding hood with turquoise and pink flower pattern on cape with pink ruffle, the hood is one coloured and has turquoise tying straps. She has golden belt made from leaves. Accessories: Yellow map, translucent turquoise lantern with clock and bird on top and pearl strap, leaf decorations, golden candle and golden leaf bottom, golden bracelet with watch and dropping pearls. Extras: Doll comes with a brush and stand. Blondie Lockes Blondie Lockes Through the Woods Doll.png Boxed Blondie Lockes Through the Woods doll.png Line: Through the Woods. Released Date: December 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Blonde hair flowing free and curled bangs. Light brown eyeshadow and pink lips. Clothes: Yellow, knee length dress with blue forest print, blue mesh ribbon on neck and blue mesh ruffled sleeves. Blue hooded, short, blue cape with light blue swirls and yellow bows and bear heads print. Yellow ruffle in the end on the cape and yellow tying ribbons. Blue knee length socks and black wedge heeled short boots. Accessories: Light blue lantern with golden candle, yellow journal book. Extras: Stand and a brush. C.A. Cupid C.A Cupid Through the Woods Doll.png Boxed C.A Cupid Through the Woods Doll.png Line: Through The Woods. Released Date: December 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Cupid wears her pink hair open under a beret. She has brown eye shadow, light lips and light pink stripe in middle of them. Clothes: Her dress bodice is black with heart arrow pattern and skirt is pink and black. She wears pink bolero sleeved cape with white hearts and pink ruffle. She has fishnet stockings, black heart belt and copper boots with heart arrows in them. She wears a black beret. Accessories: She has golden arrow necklace in which her wings are attached. She has pink, heart shaped binoculars and pink and golden lamp. Extras: Black stand and silver brush. Poppy O'Hair Poppy O'Hair Through the Woods Doll.png Boxed Poppy O'Hair Through the Woods Doll.png Line: Through The Woods. Released Date: December 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99) Hair and Make Up: Grey eyeshadow and coral lips. Her hair is purple and longer from the right side and shorter strawberry blonde on the left. Clothes: Red woolen beret, purple and pink short sleeved, short jacket with scissors pattern and wide collar. Grey uneven skirt with black wavy pattern and pink trimming on top and hem. Black, purple and pink leggings, black boots. Accessories: Silver necklace with scissor charms, red compass with silver string to the wrist, purple lantern with golden candle. Extras: Silver stand and silver brush. Category:Doll Lines